Panic
by Emerald Cat
Summary: OneShot. No Magic. Harry is just a normal teen running away from an abnormal monster. A Christmas Ficlet!


**Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be, oh well.**

**A/N: Ok guys! I know I should be updating Night Panther for all of ya'll who know about it but…I just can't get anything out! I know, I know… not a very good excuse, BUT you should be happy to know that I am still alive and have not been taken hostage by some raving lunatic! **

**As for this little, and I mean little, piece it just kinda came to me while I was in the 'holiday spirit'! You should also know that in this piece Harry knows nothing about the magical world! In this story the magical world doesn't even exist!!! Harry is just a regular teen…Hehe...not really! Read my other little A/N at the end!**

* * *

Panic

By: Emerald Cat

The cloudy Christmas night clung to Harry like a black cloak, smothering him until he couldn't think straight. The forbidding mansion on the hill before him towered over his small, shivering frame. Wind whistled through the trees and an owl hooted from beyond the forest that stood behind his back. He had to find someone fast. He pulled his torn wind breaker closer to himself, his attempts at protecting his mind and body futile. Quickly he started to walk, glancing back at the forest only once.

The mansion stood tall and proud, it's old wood frame, rusty and weathered. The white Christmas lights glittered faintly as the wind gently blew across the night. The glass from the windows was shattered, shards of glass embedding themselves on the bottom of Harry's sneakers, his footsteps silent except for the soft click-click of the glass meeting the concrete porch.

His small hand, blue and littered with cuts, shakily grabbed the huge antique knocker and banged it against the door three times, then quickly let it go and stuffed his hand back into his cocoon of protection within his windbreaker. A breeze carded through his long black hair, some of the more stubborn strands coming to a rest in front of his large emerald eyes.

He waited anxiously for someone to answer. He looked down at himself and could see the uncontrollable shaking that had taken over his mobility. He desperately wanted to just run away, but he knew that he had to stay. He looked back at the woods, his eyes wide with fright. A twig snapped from within the forest and a small whimper escaped his throat. It had found him, after all that time of running away and only stopping for rest, it had finally caught up with him.

The wind started to blow faster, the trees kneeling under the force. The crunch of leaves reached his ears, even closer than before.

Harry could hear someone in the distance, just beyond the mansion. His voice caught in his throat, a strangled yell leaving his full lips. Panic blinding his better sense of judgment, Harry stumbled off of the porch and ran. His feet slammed into the ground, his breath ragged in fear, heart pounding. Harsh breathing and thudding footsteps followed behind him. He could see lights, faintly, in the distance. His pace quickened. It was closing in, he could feel the heat of it's breath on the nape of his neck, and the sharp claws on the heels of his feet.

The lights grew brighter. He looked down in front of him, a branch blocked his path, but it was too late. His foot caught in one of the loose branches coming off of it and fell face forward towards the ground.

The impact sent him into a daze; he slowly turned over in dread. Deep breathing ghosted over his face. He looked up and screamed, his voice echoing around his surroundings.

The clouds drifted past the sky, letting the full moon shine its eerie light down on the forest. The night turned silent as a boy was dragged into the forest, his struggles useless.

* * *

**A/N2: _MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANAKAH! HAPPY KUANZA! AND ANYTHING ELSE! _I hope everybody has I good holiday! Love you all! And if anyone would like to make an actual chapter story out of this then I would be happy to read it! Just let me know!**

**PS: for my dear, dear beta friend!! (Yup that means you Ducky!) I hope you won't get mad at me for posting something completely different from my story. hangs head I WUV YOU!!**


End file.
